The present disclosure relates to an arm system for supporting a service head having a plurality of service connectors, and more particularly relates to a brake system for use with such an arm system.
Hospitals often require a variety of service connectors which are readily accessible to a caregiver and which are in close proximity to a patient supported on a patient support, such as a hospital bed, a stretcher, and the like. Illustratively, such service connectors include medical gas and vacuum outlets, data ports, electrical outlets, telephone jacks, and the like. The service connectors are sometimes supported on a service head, which is, in turn, supported by a horizontal arm which extends outwardly from a support structure such as a wall, a ceiling, or other frame work. A plurality of service delivery lines are routed through the arm and connected to the associated service connectors.